


Guard The Globe Together

by blue_beetle



Category: Invincible (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle
Summary: Atom Eve and Monster Girl find a new way to help guard the globe from threats or maybe it's just for their personal gain





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short chapter is basically to get the setting and establish the beginning of the relationship.

There is a newly formed group of Guardians. Robot has recruited Atom Eve along with her ex boyfriend, Rex-Splode and the person he cheated on her with Dupli-Kate. There is also new additions to the team, Shrinking Ray and Monster Girl. Eve had always thought that Amanda (Monster Girl) was cute but her appearance had made her look a lot younger than she actually was. 

As the years went on, things became difficult, Amanda had went with her love, Robot to another dimension to stop a group called the Flaxans. Atom Eve had retired herself because she thought she could make the world a better place. Eve's lover, Invincible left the earth many times to fight against many threats (Actually only one, the Viltrimites) but now they live among the humans. 

It was after Invincible returned from an especially bloody battle that Robot and Amanda also returned from the other dimension. She had grown a lot. Time worked differently in this dimension and she now looked older than even Eve was. Eve hid her true thoughts from Invincible but she actually thought that Amanda was hot. Her breasts were what stood out. What had been nothing before was now a bust that would turn any man's head. And in a lot of cases, the women's heads as well. 

At the welcoming party, everyone realised that Amanda had fallen out with Robot. Amanda told Eve to call her later, and Eve was not going to deny this opportunity.

"You told me to call"

"Thank you Eve I just wanted to arrange a get together for the two of us"

"Is this about Robot?"

"A little, It's also about those glances you kept taking at me earlier"

"Eh... What do you eh mean"

"Cmon Eve, You were practically staring at my breasts, even Invincible noticed"

"Uh oh"

"Come over tonight, I've got alcohol"

Eve was not going to let Amanda down. She flew to her house immediately. 

"You wanna talk, Amanda, let's talk"

"Actually, id rather not talk"

Amanda reached out for Eve's face. Eve didn't know what to do. She decided to wrap her arms around Amanda and pull her into an embrace. She then softly places her lips onto Amanda's. But this gentleness was soon replaced by desire as Amanda begins to map the inside of Eve's face. 

"Is this what you want?"

"It is now"

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter - Eve and Amanda get closer and a past will come to haunt them both


End file.
